The False Prophecy
by EternitysTale
Summary: Moons ago,Riverclan,Shadowclan,Thunderclan,and Windclan medicine cats met in the forest every month.One meeting,Thunderclan's medicine cat decides to do something that will change the clans forever.He tells the other medicine cats to tell a "false" prophecy,but what if the prophecy is actually real?
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

**The forest was blew through the newly fallen was leaf-fall and the leaves were golden and night,however,everything gave off an eerie glow.**

**Swallowfang,the Riverclan medicene cat,was walking to a secret spot near Shadowclan spot had been visted by medicene cats from each clan for moons.**

"**Swallowfang!Wait for me!"**

**Swallowfang turned to see Nightleap,the Shadowclan medicene cat,and her apprentice,Beepaw.**

"**Nightleap!It's been forever!And Beepaw how are you doing?"Swallowfang replied,padding over to them.**

"**Well,I'm fine but..."Nightleap glanced at Beepaw."Beepaw broke one of his back legs."Swallowfang glanced at the yellow and black apprentice's dead leg.**

"**What in Starclan happened?"Swallowfang glared at Beepaw and replied,"Some bright apprentice decided to look for cobwebs in the river,isn't that right,Beepaw?"**

"**Maplekit said she saw some on the stepping stones,so I went to look for sure are slipppery..Hahaha,"Beepaw confessed laughed."And you belived her?A kit?Why would a kit be on Riverclan territory and be near the river anyways?"Swallowfang said suddently pausing." were on Riverclan territory!Just because your a medicene cat doesn't mean that you can just barge into our camp for herbs!"Swallowfang finished in a scolding tone.**

**Before Beepaw could respond,a white she-cat came rustling from the was Cottonheart,Windclan's medicene cat."Some of us want to start the meeting,"Cottonheart said, ,the three cats followed her into the thick brush.**

**The half moon reflected off a small,damp ,Nightleap,and Beepaw greeted the other cats,Littlepaw (Cottonheart's apprentice),Acornfeather (the Thunderclan medicene cat),and his apprentice, felt a pang of sorrow for her former apprentice,Tanglepaw,who had recently died of eating crowfood.**

**Acornfeather sat atop a large rock and said with a strong,booming voice,"Everyone is may now do our monthly amendments."**

**Everyone started to chant at once:**

**_Our job is to must never fall in love,they will distract us from our must never neglect a kit,apprentice,warrior,or elder in look upon us tonight and guide the stars be in your paws._**

**After the chant,everyone sat."Now.I have noticed Thunderclan warriors have gotten skinnier and our land is being you all remember-"Acornfeather coughed three times and countinued."As I was saying,if you all remember "The Great Journey"made by the four clans to our new home in this forest when their land was being destroyed,i have a feeling we may have to make that same journey."**

**Silence fell over the small Acornfeather crazy?Or just old,thought after what seemed like moons to Swallowfang,Cottonheart spoke up."How exactly will we tell the clan leaders?"Her voice was quiet and nervous.**

**Acornfeather gave her a look of hesitation before saying calmly,"A false are to tell your clan leaders that you had a prophecy."Swallowfang knew her clan was suffering but lying to her clan?Was that the right thing to do?Swallowfang looked at Nightleap to see her expression.**

**Something was looked distant and her eyes were wide shook her head and opened her eyes."Starclan has just sent me a four clans must unite to form two water and feirce and and clans will move to a greater forest in order to survive."**


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note Hi 's just get straight to the point,here.  
Yesterday,when i submitted "The False Prophecy" something went wrong.  
It ERASED some of the words that i had origanally an example:  
What the first paragraph origanally said:  
Wind blew through the forest,scattering newly fallen was leaf-fall and all green leaves turned gold and night,however,everything gave off an eerie glow.

What it said after publishing:  
The forest was blew through the newly-fallen leaf fall and the leaves were golden and night,however eerie glow.

See what I mean?!  
I got a few reviews saying that my grammar was bad and the story was all over the place.  
And after reading it over,they were right.  
To resolve the problem,I'm using my dad's computer to see if the problem will go away.  
If it doesn't,then I will be switching accounts.

Thank you for your time,  
EternitysTale 


	3. The Kitting

The False Prophecy Alliances.

Rippleclan (Shadowclan and Riverclan)

Leader: Mintstar (pale grey she-cat with darker flecks and green eyes)  
Deputy: Tigereyes (light brown she-cat with stunning blue eyes) Apprentice:Fernpaw Medicine Cat: Swallowfang (very old dark crimson she cat with grey splotches) Apprentice:Whitepoppy -  
Warriors:  
Darkpatch (tom with dark grey pelt and amber eyes) Apprentice:Littlepaw Splashvine (white she-cat with large green eyes)  
Beestripe (small cream tom with black stripes,former medicine cat apprentice)  
Squirrelsong (brown and white she-cat,brown eyes) Apprentice:Robinpaw -  
Apprentices:  
Fernpaw (black she-cat with beautiful green eyes)  
Whitepoppy (very long pure white fur with blue eyes,she-cat)  
Littlepaw (very small grey tom with huge amber eyes)  
Robinpaw (light grey tom with long legs)

Elders:  
Nightleap (very old pitch black she-cat with amber eyes)  
Rosedawn (creamy calico she-cat)

Queens:  
Shadowclaw (light grey she-cat,mother of Darkpatch's kits)  
-

Stormclan (Windclan and Thunderclan)

Leader:Fangstar (yellow tom with unusually long teeth) Apprentice:Frostpaw Deputy:Waterclash (grey she-cat with a white tail) Apprentice:Darkpaw Medicine Cat:Creamtail (Young fluffy cream she-cat with green eyes) Apprentice:Herbpaw -  
Warriors:  
Rosefoot (Honey colored she-cat) Apprentice:  
Birdchirp (Beautiful grey she-cat with blue eyes) Apprentice:Flightpaw Wetheart (Light grey tom with one white paw) Apprentice:Owlpaw Thundernose (Yellow tom with huge scar above nose) Apprentice:Twigpaw -  
Apprentices:  
Frostpaw (Icy grey she-cat with brown eyes)  
Herbpaw (small,white she-cat)  
Flightpaw (long limbed tom,amber eyes)  
Owlpaw (brown she-cat with white backlegs and big brown eyes)  
Twigpaw (Muddy brown tom with small ears)

Elders:  
Cottonheart (very old white she-cat,blue eyes)

Queens:  
Honeypelt (cream she-cat with green eyes,mother of Thundernose's kits)  
Sorrelear (brown and white she-cat with large blue eyes,mother of Wetheart's kits)

Kits:  
Leafkit (white she-cat,daughter of Honeypelt)  
Flowerkit (calico she-cat,daughter of Honeypelt)  
Bramblekit (dark brown tom,son of Sorrelear)  
-

Chapter One:  
The Kitting -  
It had been moons since the last gathering of the medicine ,since the clans united and moved to the new forest.  
"Uh,Swallowfang?Are you listening to me?"  
Swallowfang snapped out of her daydream and stared at her was looking at her expectantly.  
"Uh.. ,I was just thinking about Acornfeather's death,"Swallowfang shook her head and said "Shadowclaw's kitting and uh..I kinda need your help."  
Swallowfang didn't promptly got up,even though her weak bones told her not to."C'mon then,"Swallowfang said and began to walk into the medicine cat trailed was her first real medicine cat two reached a lone nest in the it was none other than was known for her attitude and sharp of agony filled the room.  
"Don't worry, 'll be-"  
"Shut u-AHH!"Shadowclaw moaned loudly.  
"Whitepoppy,go get some borage your at it,get some chervil as well,"Swallowfang ordered as she handed Shadowclaw a stick."Bite down as hard as you can,"Swallowfang said,coughing a came back with the herbs in her obidently handed them to Swallowfang."Thanks,"Swallowfang said while taking the stick out of Shadowclaw's mouth.  
Shadowclaw whimpered as she ate the borage and chewed the chervil."She's going to be having contractions soon,"Whitepoppy said, nodded and replied,"You are correct."A small smile formed on Whitepoppy's countinued to moan,until her contractions started.  
"Push as hard as you can,"Swallowfang ordered in a raspy pushed and let out a wail as her first kit came bit the sack open and told Whitepoppy to lick the Whitepoppy licked the kit,Shadowclaw's second kit came snipped open the sack and started licking the kit.  
"Am..I done?"Shadowclaw felt her stomach and shook her head."Yes,come meet your kits,"Swallowfang said,nudging the kits towards her stomach."Two she-cats!"Whitepoppy looked at her first litter in kit's pelt was dark grey and the others was a brown calico.  
"Do you want me to get Darkpatch?"Whitepoppy exited the but the mewing of kits was broke the silence."What shall their names be?"She asked Shadowclaw."I would like Darkpatch to be here for the naming,"Shadowclaw responded,licking the calico kit's head.  
A large,dark grey cat rushed inside."Shadowclaw!How are they?How are YOU?"Darkpatch asked caught a glance at his newborn kits and a wide grin appeared on his face."They..,"Darkpatch seemed laughed quietly and said,"Two she-cats...would you like to help me name them?"Darkpatch immeadeatly looked at the calico kit."Can we call her Opalkit?"he nodded."That's a beautiful name."she ,she looked at the remaining kit and said "Coalkit."Darkpatch smiled."Coalkit and 're perfect,"Darkpatch said curling up with his mate and kits.  
Little did the four cats know,during this time Whitepoppy had just recieved a prophecy.  
- 


End file.
